What Was It Like?
by fairyqueenie
Summary: This is post scene o/s for Dead Man Walking. My head wanted to know what happened next and this is what I came up with. Spoilers for this episode.  season 1 episode 19


**A/n** - This is post scene for Dead Man Talking. When the episode ended my head was already working on what happened next and this is what I came up with. Not sure how good it'll be as it's been a while since I wrote anything and this is my first try at and NCIS fic.I apologies in advance if they're slightly ooc.

I love reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome as it helps me improve my writing. no flames though please. Apologies for the title I'm rubbish at titles lol. This is done from Gibbs pov

**Spoilers-** Definite spoiler for season 1 episode 19- Dead Man Talking

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing wish I did but I'm just playing with the characters. I'll give them back when I'm finished :0) Any dialogue from the show is correct and most definitely not mine.

Enjoy

**What was it like?**

"OK, come on, give it to me Kate. I can take it." Tony sighed in resignation.

Kate looked up, glancing at the others as she smirked at him.

"What was it like tonguing a guy?" I heard her ask.

I watched as a myriad of emotions flitted across Tony's face, before he tried unsuccessfully to get his mask in place.

He pushed his chair back as he stood, dropping the ice-pack on his desk.

"Forget it, I can't take it." He said as he dashed out of the bull pen.

Kate smirked in triumph and turned to grin at Abby and McGee.

"Do you think he's homophobic?" she laughed

"Too far Kate. You went too far!" I snapped as I followed in the direction Tony had gone.

I was pretty sure I knew where he'd gone as I went towards the head. Sure enough as I pushed open the door I could see him standing at the sink, his hands braced either side of the basin as water dripped off the end of his nose.

He glanced up at me when he heard the door.

"I'm not homophobic." He stated

"I didn't think you were." I replied softly

"Kate doesn't know what she's talking about." I assured him.

"You OK?" I asked making my way towards him.

"No" he whispered taking me by surprise.

"I-I..." He took a breath and tried again.

"It's not the fact she was a he. I did my share of experimenting when I was a teenager. Though I am pissed that i got taken in by her...ah him.." he paused taking another shaky breath.

"Pacci was my friend, and that bastard killed him! I kissed pacci's killer and that disgusts me." he gasped

He stood holding onto the basin, visibly shaking as i watched the colour drain from his face. The pain showing clearly in his eyes.

"Tony I..." I stopped, and wondered what exactly I could say to that.

I observed him closely as sweat beaded on his forehead, and he swallowed convulsively.

"Tony?"

Suddenly he pushed himself away from the sink, and staggered into the nearest cubicle. He dropped to his knees and retched violently into the bowl.

I stepped forward, unsure whether my presence would be welcome, but seeing him hunched over the toilet like that, I couldn't not do something.

I moved carefully and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. He flinched at first, then I felt him relax slightly into the contact.

After what felt like an eternity, Tony sat back on his heels, panting from the exertion. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looked up at me, pain still in his eyes.

"Sorry Boss." He whispered hoarsely.

I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"You done?" I asked, leaning over him to flush the mess away.

"Think so." was the quiet reply. He took my extended hand as I helped him up from the cold floor.

I guided Tony back to the sink so he could rinse his mouth. When he finished I turned him to face me so I could get a good look at him.

Tony kept his gaze on the floor under my scrutiny. His eyes were wet with tears, but whether from the events of the day or from puking I couldn't tell. I suspect a bit of both.

"Come on, let's go down to Ducky, I want him to check your head injury before you head home."

"Boss I'm fine." he mumbled still with his eyes on the floor.

"Hey." I called, I put a finger under his chin, lifting his head so he was looking at me. His gaze moved away before settling back on mine.

"Yes boss,sorry boss." he whispered as he followed me out of the men's room and into the elevator, avoiding the bullpen in case the others were still here.

On reaching autopsy I pushed Tony through the doors ahead of me so he couldn't escape.

"Ahh Jethro, Anthony to what to I owe the pleasure of your company?" Ducky questioned walking towards us.

"Hey Duck, could you give DiNozzo a quick check over before we head home. That bottle to the head can't have done him much good."

I nudged Tony towards a clean autopsy table as I spoke.

"Of course. Hop up on the table please Anthony." Ducky requested as he collected what he would need from his desk.

I stood beside Tony as Ducky looked him over, asking questions as to how he was feeling. Tony actually seemed to be telling the truth for once, rather than his usual 'I'm fine.' he must be feeling pretty bad then.

"So Duck, what's the outcome?" I asked as Tony swallowed the pills Ducky handed him without a word.

"Well Jethro, It would appear young Anthony here has a mild concussion, I'm unsure as to whether the vomiting earlier is from the head injury or... well, you know."

I nodded. I knew very well what he meant.

"I would like him woken every 2 hours through the night, just to be cautious." Ducky continued

"Would one of his team mates be able to stay with him do you think?"

"NO" Tony spoke up quickly from beside us, surprising Ducky with the harshness.

"It's OK Duck, he'll be staying with me tonight." I replied

"I don't think having the others around him tonight would be all that good for DiNozzo's well being."

Ducky gave me a look that said, we would most definitely be discussing this later. I nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Well DiNozzo, you coming?" I called

"Yes boss, thank you boss." he wobbled off the table and we made our way out.

Sometimes I really wished his team mates would try to see past the masks Tony wore. To see the sensitive, vulnerable Tony that was beside me now. Then maybe they wouldn't be so cruel.

Well, there was nothing I could do about it now, I had my senior field agent to take care of. However Kate would discover over the next few days, that there was only so far she could push Tony without repercussions.

The End


End file.
